


Cat in the closet

by EndlessSkies64



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessSkies64/pseuds/EndlessSkies64
Summary: Ethel's shrill scream sent Mildred running, pigtails flying, for cover in the first room she saw. Throwing open the closet door Mildred had every intention of hiding, but the sight of the silver tabby sitting so prettily in the middle the small room brought her short.





	1. Chapter 1

Two canoodling Hufflepuff students pressed themselves against the wall in time to avoid the fearsome Gryffindor deputy headmistress. Their only warning, a harshly hissed,"Damn that overgrown bat!" 

Their professor barreled past them with a muttered apology. If the students didn't know any better, they'd say she was fleeing. 

Minerva quickened her pace, Trelawney was on the prowl, and she refused to fall victim to that woman's insane prophecies. She'd been perfectly safe in the teacher's lounge until Severus had led her there. The scent of sage mixed with her unique perfume wafted into the room before the woman wearing it, warning the professors of her presence. 

Trelawney barely managed a word before the professors fled the room, Minerva included, with muttered excuses. Severus didn't let their departure stop him. 

Minerva had barely crossed the threshold when she heard Severus clear his throat. "You know Minerva was saying something about a strange dream she had the other night. Perhaps you can help her interpret it." 

Minerva fled before Trelawney could even take a breath to reply. The git would pay dearly for this. 

"Minerva wait!" Trelawney yelled, finally catching up to the fleeing witch. "I can help you understand the beyond!"

Minerva increased her pace, ducking into another hall she transformed into her animagus form to put further distance between them. 

Once in her cat form, she was able to sprint down the halls at a much faster pace. 

"Minerva wait!" Trelawney yelled after her from the previous hall. "The beyond!" 

Just as she was losing hope of escaping the woman an open door appeared on the wall at the end of the hall. Minerva could've purred at the sight of the Room of Requirement. She hastened into the room and thanked each stone that made up the castle when the door shut securely behind her. She blinked slowly, waiting for her enhanced eyesight to become accustomed to the surrounding darkness. 

The small closet providing her sanctuary was, in fact, a broom closet. Minerva eyed the odd brooms curiously. She knew for a fact the brooms did not belong to the school. 

"Where is she!" The shrill scream coming from outside the door drew her attention away from her surroundings. Minerva crept closer to the door. There was no possible way Trelawney could imitate the voice of a young girl. No matter how ridiculous her voice was at times. Minerva's ears twitched as picked up the sound of hurried footsteps heading straight for the door. If Trelawney opened that door, she would have no choice but to launch herself at her. Albus would understand. It would be in self-defense. She crouched down and prepared to attack. 

Ethel's shrill scream sent Mildred running, pigtails flying, for cover in the first room she saw. Throwing open the closet door Mildred had every intention of hiding, but the sight of the silver tabby sitting so prettily in the middle the small room brought her short.

Minerva blinked, the sudden light halting her plans to attack. At first, she feared Trelawney had found her, but when she saw the young girl smiling down at her, she thought it was a student until she took note of the girls peculiar uniform.  
"Hello, little one," the girl hummed as she bent to pick her up. Minerva didn't like to be handled like a regular cat, but the sight of the girls uniform and her strange surroundings gave her pause. Perhaps it was best if she played along. 

"Mildred Hubble," a blond girl with an upturned nose yelled as she stormed towards them. Minerva glared at the girl with a shrill voice. "I'm going to-" the girl paused, taking note of the unfamiliar cat in Mildred's arms. "Where did you get that cat?"

"I found her hiding in the closet Ethel." Mildred smiled as she scratched behind the silver tabby's ears. "Isn't she gorgeous?" Minerva purred like a common house cat under Mildred's praise. 

Ethel crossed her arms a smug look on her face. "As if being the worst Witch wasn't bad enough you're starting to attract other pathetic creatures." Minerva felt the girl's arms tighten around her. She had a feeling it wasn't the first time Mildred had been called that name. During her career as a professor, many students passed through her class. More than a few of the students had been difficult to teach, but she never put them down for it. She made sure they received the help they needed to succeed. The fact that this girl was struggling and being bullied for it rubbed her the wrong way.  
"Look at it. It, like you, does not belong here."

Baring her teeth, Minerva let out her most vicious hiss, startling the horrid girl. 

Ethel glared at them. "Horrid cat!" She yelled as she stormed off. 

 

Mildred sniffed. She was used to being called the worst witch, but it still hurt. "It's alright kitty; I'm used it." 

Minerva rubbed her head against Mildred's face. Despite what the girl said she did not deserve to be treated like a lesser witch because of her nonmagical background. Witching family or no Muggle-borns deserved respect. 

Mildred sniffed again, but this time a small smile graced her lips. "Come on kitty you can come to my room for the night. I'll introduce you to Tabby. I'm sure you'll both get along great." 

Minerva stared at the closet which would take her back home. She knew escaping the girl would be simple enough, but the room had brought her here for a reason. Mildred Hubble needed her help. 

Minerva waited for Mildred to fall asleep before changing back to her human form. So not to wake the child, Minerva cast a silencing spell so that she may explore the room freely. Minerva cast her eyes around the cold and attic-like room. Hogwarts may be an old castle, but at least the children had comfortable rooms. 

Under tabby's watchful eyes she examined Mildred's lovely drawings and the contents of her desk. From what she could gather the girl came from a muggle woman and judging by the grades on her assignments she didn't have much if any knowledge of the magical world. Minerva bit back a sigh. Muggleborn students often struggled with magic, particularly if they were not previously aware of their magic. That is why they received extra help in school, and she made it her job to ensure they succeeded. Going based on the red slashes on the girl's potions essay she wasn't receiving any help at all. 

Minerva tapped her fingernails on the desk. The textbooks the girl was using did not have the information she needed to understand the material. Minerva needed the two books she kept in her office. Books she'd lent out over the years for students who needed more help then the others. 

With one last look at Mildred's sleeping form, Minerva ventured out of the room and back to the closet she'd come from. Switching back to her cat form, she made her way back to the closet. On her way down she barely avoided a tall woman in a black dressing doing bed checks. Minerva studied the dark-haired woman curiously before continuing her way to the closet. 

Minerva crept down the remaining staircase without further issue. Returning to her human form, she opened the door. She hoped a simple summoning spell would summon the books she needed. The deputy headmistress feared if she ventured back home she wouldn't be able to return. One never knew what to expect with the room of requirement. A small flash interrupted her train of thought. Without even uttering a summoning spell the two books she needed appeared on the ground.  
The head of Gryffindor smiled, one never knew what to expect with the room of requirement. 

Tucking the books into her robe and shutting the closet door, Minerva transformed back into her cat form. She had one last stop to make before she returned to Mildred. 

 

"Maud!" The girl in question slowed her pace so Enid, who was tieing her belt, could catch up. 

"Good morning, Enid." 

Enid ignored Maud's greeting. "I think Ethel has done something to Mildred," Enid said with conviction. 

Maud pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "What do you mean?"

Enid rolled her eyes at Maud's obliviousness. "Mildred is acting strangely. Not only did we barely see her all weekend, but she was in the library yesterday working on her essay. Instead of hanging out with us!"

Maud wanted to believe Mildred's change in work ethic had to do with her insistence, but even she found Mildred's sudden change strange. It positively reeked of Ethel. Maud curled her hands into fists. "Right. If Mildred doesn't show up to class, we'll know Ethel has had a hand in it."

Enid smiled. "If she's done anything to Milli we'll do something ten times worse. Like, give her a pigs nose or webbed feet!"

The girls nodded in agreement before racing to their first class of the day. Already plotting revenge schemes in their heads, the last person they expected to see in the classroom was Mildred Hubble. In her usual spot, their always tardy friend was reading today's Chanting lesson and in her lap sat an unfamiliar tabby whose markings made it look as though she were wearing spectacles. 

"Milli!" Maud and Enid yelled in unison.

Startled Mildred looked up from her book. "Oh, hello guys!" 

Maud and Enid took their spots beside her. "Milli are you actually reading for today's lesson?" questioned Maud.

Enid eyed their friend and the cat on her lap. "And where did that cat come from? What's going on? What has Ethel done to you?"

Mildred chuckled at her friend's antics. "I'm fine she didn't do anything to me." Mildred smiled at her friends who proved time and time again how much they cared about her. "As for the reading, I actually already finished reading today and tomorrows lesson. Minerva helped me find a book in the library that covers the chapters in more detail and its really helping me."

Enid and Maud exchanged a curious look. "Minerva?" Enid questioned. 

Mildred smiled as scratched behind the cat's ears. "This is Minerva she picked the name herself when we were in the library," Mildred explained how Minerva had climbed the shelves and dropped three books on the ground one of which was Greek mythology. 

"She liked the name, Minerva," Mildred said with a grin, recalling how the cat meowed quite persistently when Mildred read the name aloud. 

Before the girls could question Mildred further, Miss Bat entered the room along with other girls and the lesson began. 

Throughout the lesson, Mildred surprised everyone in the room. Not only did she answer questions, but she was able to do the chant of the day without the difficulty she usually faced. Miss Bat eyed the girl and cat sitting on her lap. If she didn't know any better, she'd say the cat had something to do with Mildred's improvement. 

 

"Ada, the girl, is improving!" Miss Bat announced upon her entrance into the teacher lounge. Ada looked up from her tea startled by Miss Bat's excited entrance. In a swirl of blue-green skirts, Miss Bat piled cookies on her plate before taking the available seat beside Ada.

Ada sipped from her cooling tea. "So I've heard. Dimity was telling me about Mildred's improvement on her broom, and Mr. Webb caught me in the hall earlier and remarked on Mildred's improved test score." Ada smiled as she set her tea aside. "It would seem Mildred is doing rather well today." Ada glanced at the potions Mistress who sat quietly in her chair. "I hope to hear about her improvement in potions later today Hecate."

Hecate set down her tea and stood from her chair. "Half a day without an incident is hardly an improvement. We will see how she fares in my class." 

Miss Bat shook her head as Dimity rolled her eyes. "Instead of playing with her friends for the full hour break Mildred read from her book for half of it," Dimity said as if that were proof of Mildred's sudden change for the better. 

Miss Bat tapped her fingernails against the arm of her chair. "I still think Mildred's new cat has something to with her sudden change."

Ada frowned. "Mildred has a new cat?"

Miss Bat nodded. "Oh yes, a pretty silver tabby with spectacles." 

Hecate shook her head in annoyance. "So not only does Mildred have two cats, she now has one who helps her study and wears spectacles?" 

Miss Bat and Dimity to Hecate's surprise nodded in agreement. 

Hecate rolled her eyes as she transferred out of the room. This whole thing was getting out of hand. She would get the bottom of Mildred's sudden academic achievement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally ready to post the second chapter. Thank you all for the encouragement!

"I'm sorry Enid, but I can't pull pranks with you right now," Mildred said as she marked her place in the book resting on her lap. 

"Millie! You can't be serious," Enid exclaimed as Maud tried dragging her away. "You never read before class!" 

"Well I think it's a great improvement, Millie," Maud huffed as she successfully dragged Enid away.

Millie looked after her friends. She wanted to play with them, but she was determined to finish rereading the chapter. This is why Mildred found herself occupying the window seat located on the third floor of the school, her back against the wall and Minerva on her lap. With newfound determination, she returned to her reading. The determined witch carefully went over the steps and ingredients needed for today's potion lesson. While still nervous, Mildred felt she had a better grasp on the potion they would be doing in class today, and it was all thanks to Minerva. 

The silver tabby nudged Mildred's hand as if sensing her nerves. The girl looked away from the list of ingredients to the cat on her lap. "Tabby hates HB's class, so I don't think he'll mind you taking his place for the day," Mildred said as she scratched behind the older cats ears.  
Minerva purred under Mildred's gentle touch, playing the part of an average cat for the benefit of the young witch and the woman watching them from under an invisibility spell. Minerva could not see her, but she could sense the witch was near them. 

Hecate stood directly behind the odd pair, eyes glued to the strange book in Mildred's hand. The girl had no magical background to speak of, and the book certainly did not come from the library. Hecate wanted to confiscate the book to inspect it better, but she knew she had no real reason to do so. It was after all a harmless book. Hecate stared at them for a moment longer before transferring to her office. She'd deal with Mildred and her peculiar cat during class time.

Maud and Enid watched as Mildred carefully gathered the materials needed for the potion. Usually, Millie would've made a mistake by now, but for some reason, things were running quite smoothly.  
They weren't the only ones to notice Mildred's improved work Ethic. From the other side of the room, Ethel fumed and refused to be outdone by the likes of Mildred Hubble. "Not even an army of cats can help Hubble improve," Ethel said as she ground the bee's brain with more gusto than necessary. As the peeved girl doubled her efforts, she found Mildred's new efficiency a more significant distraction than ever. 

Hecate observed Mildred and the new cat from her spot at the front of the room. There was something odd about that cat. Every time Mildred appeared even the slightest bit nervous the cat would nudge her hand with its head and direct the girl's attention to her textbook.  
Hecate looked away from the odd pair to the near perfect essay in her hand. Mildred's writing skill and understanding of potions had gone from mediocre to good in a matter of days. Hubble's paper contained less red marks than that of Ethel Hallow. Looking up Hecate caught the silver tabby with peculiar markings staring at her in an almost criticising manner with its too human-like gaze. 

Minerva was tempted to stare down the potions mistress, who reminded her a great deal of another potions professor, but she knew it would only increase the deputy's suspicions. So instead she narrowed her eyes and returned her attention to Mildred who was doing an excellent job so far. 

"Alright Min, just one more ingredient," Mildred whispered to the attentive cat as she added the final ingredient to her potion. Accustomed to things going horribly wrong, she flinched as she awaited what she was sure would be the unavoidable disaster.  
Maud and Enid had prepared themselves as well, but to their surprise their worry was unnecessary. Instead of exploding the potion changed from blue to gold without a hint of destruction.

Maud and Enid smiled. "Milli you did it!" Maud gasped, excitement clear in her voice. 

Mildred's jaw dropped as she stared at her potion. "I did it," she whispered. Her surprised whisper turned into a whoop of joy. "I did it!" 

The girls hugged each other and jumped happily. "You did it, Milli!" Enid cried as they jumped. 

"Let's see how well you did Mildred Hubble," Hecate said as she appeared beside them, startling the girls apart.  
The girls watched with open mouths as their teacher drank from a small vial that would induce hiccups, before lifting the ladle to drink a small amount of Mildred's potion.  
As much as the girls wanted to laugh at the sound of HB's hiccups they didn't for fear of the repercussions. They watched with bated breath as Hecate sipped from Mildred's potion. Instead of failing stupendously as expected, Hecate's hiccups subsided entirely. Hecate's eyes widened briefly in surprise at the girl's monumental success. The older witch set the ladle down with a slight sniff. "Adequate potion, Hubble." 

Mildred grinned at her teacher, practically bouncing with joy. "Thank you Miss Hardbroom."

Hecate raised a single eyebrow. "Yes well don't let it go to your head." Hecate glanced at the silver tabby, and she swore the blasted creature looked like she was smirking. "Mildred where did you get that c-" Before Hecate could question Mildred about the tabby a loud boom echoed from the other side of the room. 

Turning around Hecate saw a sight she was unaccustomed to seeing. Ethel and her table mates were covered in her failed potion. 

Hecate transferred before the startled girls. She raised her hand to silence Ethel's excuses. "Ethel Hallow I expected better from you. Not only will you clean up your workstation, but you will also scrub every single cauldron until they are spotless." With a wave of her fingers, the potion residue vanished from the girl's bodies.  
Red-faced Ethel tried to defend herself, "Miss Hardbroom! I-" 

"You're punishment is not up for discussion, Ethel." Hecate turned away from Ethel to address the rest of the class, "Class dismissed." 

With a flick of her hand, Hecate transferred from the room. 

Enid giggled as they gathered their things, "Maybe we should give her some pointers." 

Maud stuffed her book into her bag. "It serves her right," she said as she marched towards the door. Enid nodded in agreement as she followed after Maud.

Mildred watched as Ethel searched for something to clean up the mess. "I feel bad for her, Min." Instead of following her friends to the door, Mildred shut her bag and walked to the back of the room. 

Minerva watched the young witch gathered cleaning supplies from various drawers and cubbies. With the supplies in hand she approached the awful blond witch who was busy looking at her failed potion, dejection etched on her face. 

Mildred placed the things on Ethel's table, startling the witch. "What do you want Hubble," Ethel sneered. 

Mildred ignored Ethel's defensive sneer. "I've cleaned enough caldrons to know what works." She motioned to the cleaning supplies next to her. "Heres everything you need." 

Ethel glared at her, arms crossed. "I don't need your help, Hubble." 

Mildred turned away from Ethel ignoring her response and returned to her desk to gather Min and her things. 

She was halfway out the door when she heard Ethel going through the supplies Mildred had left. 

Mildred smiled as she left the class and went in search of her friends. 

Unbeknown to the departing witches a woman with a devious plan watched them from down the hall until they disappeared around the corner. The witch in black tapped her nails against her chin as she made her way back to her station. If her plan succeeded, she would return her coven a hero.

Hecate watched Mildred, and her friends play in the courtyard from the window in the teacher's lounge. The young witches jumped around as their familiar's lounged nearby. Even though it was not strange for the familiars to busy themselves while their mistresses played, Mildred's new cat's behavior was odd, to say the least. Instead of grooming herself like the other cats, Minerva, as she heard Mildred call her, appeared to be engrossed with the textbook and paper Mildred had set aside when her friends had arrived. 

"There's something off with that cat," Hecate murmured. 

Ada chuckled as she moved to stand beside Hecate. "I thought you said Miss Bat and Dimity were ridiculous for thinking so?" 

Hecate's eyes narrowed. "They are, but that cat is still strange. Something is going on, and I'm going to find out what exactly it is," Hecate hissed as she stormed out of the lounge. 

Ada smiled at the potions mistress reaction. The headmistress looked down at the playing girls and the cat in question. Ada frowned slightly. "How odd," she muttered. The silver tabby looked like she was reading.


End file.
